Sebastian X Grell (fan fiction)
by Rei277
Summary: Grell and Ceil find out the secret love Sebastian has been keeping to himself. The characters are from the anime Black Butler.


**Sebastian X Grell:**

(Black Butler Fanfiction)

These two have encountered many times, Sebastian knowing quite well the feelings Grell possess for him, but the true question could Sebastian secretly feel the same way about Grell?

Ceil had given Sebastian his orders, "Go and meet with the queen," Ceil said in a angry voice as he continued, "we haven't received any orders from the government and that's highly unusual, tsk!" Sebastian bowed with a grin, "Yes, my lord." As Sebastian started to leave he felt something tugging at his tail coat. It was the dog begging to go with him. "Tsk ! Get off you damned dog," Sebastian said managing to shake him off.

Sebastian rushed out of the entrance toward the town. Reaching the town hurrying faster to the palace as to comply to young Ceil's orders. He then heard a sudden enticing, "Meow~." Now going off course he found a sickly cat who had recently had kittens. Then before he knew it bam he was hit with something and knocked out. For someone had found his achelies heel. Unknown to him that person was Grell. Grell then dragged Sebastian's limp, lifeless body to his torchering chambers. While licking his lips Grell then spoke, "Oh Sebbi-chan you just look absolutely steamy like this, it makes me wanna go crazy." The room had red walls and had a bed with demon power restricting metal for a frame. The room was filled with all kinds of torturous toys. Grell placed Sebastian onto the bed and took of Sebastian's tailcoat and vest. Removing every reminisce marking Sebastian as the Phantomhive butler. Leaning in closer toward Sebastian Grell kissed his lips and smiled while chaining Sebastian's wrists to the bed frame. Grell then placed a red spiked color around Sebastian's neck.

As Sebastian started to wake up he saw Grell Kneeling over him. "Well good morning Sebbi-chan, my love,' Grell said. Angered Sebastian tried to escape but the bed frame had made it impossible of any escape. "Well I see it works," Grell said with a passionately devious grin." " What are you talking about," Sebastian said growling at Grell still trying to escape pulling at the chains binding his wrists harder. Grell leaned into Sebastian grabbing onto both sides of his face whispering in Sebastian's ear, "You're mine now." Sebastian started blushing, with his face turning almost as red as blood at the tickling of Grells words on his ear. Grell then spoke soft with a deep voice, "I see its working," licking Sebistian's ear and then biting into it deeply drawing blood. Sebastian is as good as a normal human as long as he is tied up to the bed. His eyes closed with tears in them he lets out a breath.

Sebastian felt his body filling with warmth from the drug. Grell started removing his clothes changing into some tight leather pants. Smiling Grell said, "You like pain right?, " grabbing a whip, " allow me to give you that and MUCH more." Grell walked over where Sebastian was and rubbed the whip over Sebastian's chest . Lifting the whip Grell hit Sebastian's nipple slightly. Sebastian arched his back feeling excitement and ecstasy moving through out his body. Grell moved the whip down to Sebastian's crotch. "I see you're already turned on just from this," Grell said as he rubbed his whip about Sebbi-chan's crotch. Sebastian let out a moan biting his lip making it bleed.

"That's what I like, let me see that beautiful crimson color of your blood," Grell continued speaking while rubbing his crotch, "oh how it turns me on to see you like this." Throwing the whip behind him rushing on top of Sebastian, grinding on him, both crotches touching. Sebastian moaned furiously not able to stand the ecstasy much more. Hardly able to speak Sebastian mumbled," I... m-m-must... hur-ry...and... m-m-meet... the... queen... f-f-or... my...l-l-lord." Furious at what Sebastian said Grell ripped Sebastian's pants off while grinding even him harder. "You're not his, you're MINE." Grell said sternly. Sebastian starts leaking from both his mouth and crotch leaning his head back moaning.

Grell places his hand between Sebastian's butt and pulls his hand back up, he then looks down at his hand squishing the sticky liquid with his fingers and thumb. "Looks like your ready for me now," Grell said licking his fingers and grinning. Grell unbuttons his pants and slowly pulls them off. He then puts it deep into Sebastian causing Sebastian's heart to race faster and breathe harder. Grell felt Sebastian squeeze him while he was inside causing Grell to let out a moan. Grell then started thrusting his hips while kissing Sebastian's chest. The warmth was now surging all through out Sebastian's body. Sensing the end Grell thrusted harder and faster.

Before they could finish Ceil burst into the room with the dog's leash in hand. That's when Grell said, "Now your master can see that you are MINE!" With a final thrust harder than the others they both climaxed, Grell inside of Sebastian and Sebastian on the once red satin sheets now spotted with white loving passion. As Sebastian became unconscious he softly spoke, " I'm... sorry... Ceil... I'm..." He passed out before he could finish.

The dog rushed to Sebastian's side rubbing Sebastian's face with his nose trying to wake him, but led to no awakening anytime soon. Ceil went over to Sebastian furiously lifting a hand preparing to slap him saying, " How could you defile my name, you bastard!" Ceil's hand started coming down when suddenly Grell grabbed his wrist. "We can't have you punishing what's mine can we," Grell said smiling. Grell then handed Ceil The head butler badge and tailcoat, "This is yours do with it what you will he has no need for them any more." Ceil furiously rushed off and slammed the door on his way out.

Grell calmly lay beside where Sebastian lay unconscious. Then Grell heard Sebastian mumble something under his breath while unconscious. Sebastian had said his feelings for the first time saying, "I love you Grell, I always have." With that Grell kissed Sebastian's cheek and covered him with some new sheets. "I love you too, Sebbi-chan," Grell said.


End file.
